Diamondbolt
Adam (Born September 30, 2001 19), better known online as Diamondbolt, is an Australian YouTuber who mostly revolves around making content about TV and video games. Before this he also made Ruined Forevers, Q&As, and did mostly Transformers videos. About Diamondbolt has been a fan of Transformers ever since his parents bought him two Transformers toys (An Optimus and a Camo coloured Megatron) and a DVD summarising the Unicron trilogy. He has a notably large collection of Transformer toys. Despite this (as of 2015), he has a larger Bionicle and Hero Factory collection. The aforementioned franchises and Pokemon are his main interests along with some other animes such as Evangelion and Gundam. Channel History The Diamondbolt Channel was created on the 29th of September 2014 and his first video was a test video uploaded the same day titled 'Legendary Pokemon List'. His first Transformers related video was uploaded 8th of November 2014 and was titled 'Transformers: Different Continuity Appearances Part 1'. Since, he has since uploaded a variety of different videos. The different types are as shown below. He's also collaborated with some of his friends in the past. In 2017 Diamondbolt made a goal to include more non Transformers related videos in order to broaden his horizons. On April 29th 2017, Diamondbolt uploaded his first video featuring his face in his 6th Q&A video. After that there was a gradual shift away from transformers content until May 8, 2018 when he announced big changes to the channel. He is now uploading content about TV and videos games, reaching out to every corner of pop-culture. Types of Content/Series The videos that Diamondbolt tends to make are as follows. (Note: one-off videos are excluded) *Movie Reviews *Ruined Forever (A series where Diamondbolt shares his frustration on a certain topic) (completed) *Q&A's (Completed) *Funny Commercials *Cherished Forever (A series where Diamondbolt shares his love for a certain topic) *Flash Game Reviews *Old ... (A series where Diamondbolt shares embarrassing things he has created as a child, such as art and animations.) *Bolt Bytes (A series where Diamondbolt shares his indecisive opinions on a certain topic) (completed) Trivia *His favourite Transformers comic series is 'Transformers: More Than Meets the eye' specifically his favourite issue is No.15 'Under Cold Blue Stars'. He also likes the series 'Last Stand of the Wreckers'. *There was an in joke where Diamondbolt is gay for Soundwave, he has since ditched Soundwave for KnockOut. *He got his name from his 2 favourite Ben 10 aliens, Diamond'head and Cannon'Bolt. *His favourite YouTubers to watch were including but not limited to: Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, PewDiePie, Pyrocynical, Game Grumps, TeamFourStar, IdubbbzTV, H3H3 Productions, I Hate Everything, JonTronShow, Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut and his "all time favourite", the now non-existent DiamendBalt, of which was a troll channel that Diamondbolt had mentioned as a joke. *He is the author of a Transformers fan fiction piece called 'Transformers: A New Dawn' *His P.O box is as follows: 4050 Tranmere North SA 5073. *His favourite movie is Pacific Rim. *He used to be named Diamond Bolt but decided to change it to one word as Diamondbolt. *His ultimate goal in life isn't a subscriber goal, but instead to become famous enough to tweet incredibly short and random stuff, and still get thousands of likes for it. *One of his biggest goals on YouTube was to hit 100,000 subscribers, which he now has. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers